Tyrel Jonsin
This character belongs to JoJa Dachio so please don't edit without permission. Description Tyrel's appearance makes him look like he hits the gym so often it would be assault. He's tall, rugged and looks like the kind of person you wouldn't want to get in a fight with. He has light brown hair and amber eyes that shine slightly, as though made of real amber. He also, unfortunately, has a slightly pudgy face which makes him look less intimidating. Tyrel is kind and brave, usually trying to help in some way or another. Usually in his own way which, without Kah to stop it, would cause more trouble than it's worth. It wouldn't necessarily be catastrophic but merely a nuisance and unnecessary work. - Backstory Tyrel spent the majority of his life in his home village where he was born, raised and educated. He was rarely ever allowed to leave and even when he was it wasn't very far. His home village had very negative beliefs of those outside of their tight knit. They kept Tyrel away from the outside world, away from the hundreds of races and societies the world had to offer. One night, at only age 10, Tyrel got sick of being held back and let his curiosity take over. This led him straight into the forest where his adventure began. - Relations Friends * Kah Family * Romantic Interests * Acquaintances * Lance Enemies * - Fighting Style Being a Sellsword, Tyrel has no problem with fighting and is well accustomed to it. So it's fair to say he will not hesitate to knock your jaw to the ground if you give him reason to. Abilities Superhuman Strength -''' After many years of back-breaking labour then even more years of rigorous training and adventuring Tyrel has developed the endurance necessary to wield a large sword almost his own height and as wide as his head. 'Inept Magic -' The people of Dralkion can harness the power of everything around them with magic, through hard work and training both physically and mentally, it would be nigh impossible to master more than at most a few of the many kinds of magic. Tyrel is able to make pretty colours and loud bangy sounds. It's the thought that counts. - Strengths 'Dex Hard Cap -' Tyrel is extremely dexterous in moving his body as a whole and can perform exquisite actions and turn a lot faster than normal. '''Toughness - Tyrel is very strong through exercise and training and therefore it's much harder to break his bones, his poise or defence. Quite a lot of things actually. - Weaknesses Mystical Mess Up -''' Tyrel isn't naturally good at magic, and can mess up very easily if the conditions aren't correct. '''Mystified - If Tyrel sees something he hasn't seen before then he'll often stop to look or ask about it, even in battle. If he's against a creature he might not even attack for a while to get a good look at it before he attacks. - Consciousness Tyrel had never understood a consciousness before Kah taught him about it. Therefore he hasn't had much of a chance to extract it to use it effectively. Tyrel's consciousness is weak and slow, not much use at all honestly. It allows him to get hit a few times and not die instantly but other than that he uses his sword to defend himself.